forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Paralogue 12: Witchcraft and Wizardry
One by one they follow Spencer’s lead and take the leap of faith into the portal. Some go in silence, others go calling out the name of someone they’re excited to meet or catch up with again. As the members of the group dwindle down, those who remain start looking between each other a bit more, the reality setting in that this could easily be the last time they see any of these faces again. The roaring of death and despair looms in the background, a harsh sound that ties them to the task at hand. Four people remain to jump, then three—and once Justice’s battle cry of getting to see his father again no longer echoes through the room, the voice silenced by the portal, it’s down to just two people left, standing before their fates. “You are going to follow, right?” Mason asks, clutching a tome close to his chest as he looks the only other person in the room (hell, at this point, maybe even the world) dead in the eyes. “No backing out now, Harley. We fight together.” She hesitates to answer, seeing how he’s so prepared to face whatever waits for him on the other side of the portal, in the past they’re being sent to fix. Her hesitation earns her a raised eyebrow, but whatever words Mason had to accompany it are drowned out by a bone-shaking roar that causes the walls around them to tremble, shattered stones crumbling to the floor. There isn’t time for this discussion, not on this side of things. “Just go and I’ll meet you there, I promise!” she finally says, closing her eyes and turning away so that she doesn’t have to watch the last of her friends make the jump. Mason’s long gone and most likely exactly where he belongs when Harley opens her eyes again, the brightness of the timeline-changing portal that glimmers before her almost too hard to stare at directly. She knows why she has to go through it: to save her parents from the terrible fate they’ve met; to help her friends change everything from becoming such a hellscape; to stop Grima at all costs. The last thought isn’t her own, and she shakes her head to try and rid herself of it. Stopping Grima’s always been part of the plan, no matter what the cost, and now it’s time for her to make the most of the chance she’s been given to try and do just that. She takes a deep breath, the rising of her chest reminding her that she’s alive, and she’s got to act on that. Before she jumps, she reaches behind her to make sure her bow is attached tightly to her, in case where she lands isn’t where she needs to be. “They’re all waiting for me over there,” she whispers to herself as she moves into the position everyone else had taken when they jumped. “Everyone’s going to be looking forward to seeing me. My father and mother especially.” She looks the portal dead on, inhaling deeply one last time before she shuts her eyes once more and starts her approach. CODE 0923 ERROR HAS OCCURRED It’s a leap of blind faith they’ve all been making. HARD RESET… And with her eyes closed tight, Harley doesn’t notice that the portal has changed as she passes through it. She doesn’t see that it’s gone from glimmering to a blocky texture, parts of it seemingly pixelized and flashing colors in absurd patterns, nothing like what her friends went through. But there’s no time to think about those friends. She’s now focused solely on and driven entirely by the thought of seeing her parents again. ERROR ---- In a small village just outside Waydrn's capital, it's business as usual. The townsfolk are blissfully unaware of the tragedy that's about to strike at the castle in a few days time. The earthquake also takes them by surprise. One moment, everything's fine, but the next, buildings are shaking and the ground is rumbling ominously. In a repeat of an incident from two years ago, a ripple in the very fabric of space and time itself appears to rip the sky above the village into two parts. This strange hole in reality is different, though. It flashes several different colors rapidly and the Risen falling from it have a blocky texture at first before materializing fully in this reality. Among the zombies is a lone girl with a quiver on her back. She's falling headfirst with her eyes closed, but luckily a large bale of hay is able to cushion her fall. She manages to crawl from the hay and look around to see frantic townspeople fleeing from the Risen around her. Harley: Oh gods, I brought them back with me? Damn it... Okay, back to business, Harley. She grabs her bow from her back and leaps into action. Luckily, the number of Risen that dropped from this portal is small, so Harley manages to strike down all of the Risen without much need for help. When they're all cleared, the townspeople gather around her and cheer for her. Harley: Oh, uh, thanks. It was nothing really. Now I really should be going. Villager 1: But we must repay you somehow! Please, stay for a while. Harley: Well...I guess I can. Say...where am I, anyway? Villager 1: Oh, you're just outside Waydrn's capital. Harley: So the Shepherds should be through here anytime... You know what? I'll stay for a while! Villager 1: Oh, thank you! You're our hero! Harley: Gee, thanks all. Villager 2: Say, where did you come from, anyway? Harley: Oh, that's a long story. Villager 1: Don't worry about that now. Let's give our hero a place to stay and get herself washed up. Harley: Washed up? Villager 3: Sweetie, you look like you've been napping in a hay bale. Harley's hand shoots up to her hair to find almost more hay than hair nestled in it, making her hair look like a bad dye job. Harley: Oh...that's embarrassing. ---- A few weeks later, Harley has not left the village, and lounges in the local bar, confused as to where to go. Her staying is no problem though, as she's still treated as a hero throughout the entire village. She sighs and leans back in her chair. Villager: So, no sign of the Shepherds yet, Harley? Harley: I guess not. Nobody around here has been to the capital in the last few days, so I don't know whether they're home or not. Villager: Why not go there and look? Harley: Because the capital's pretty big. I figure that I'd rather stay here where people like me and it's easier to spot a giant group of people moving through. Villager: Sounds good, I guess. Your parents raised you well, Harley. Harley: They sure did. Maybe tomorrow I'll check out the capital. Who knows. Villager: It's much too late now, though. The road to and from the capital gets dangerous in the dark, so tomorrow's a good idea. Harley: Yeah, figured as much. Suddenly, the bartender shrieks as a trap door at her feet swings open. Bartender: What the hell?! Next to the bartender, someone pops up from behind the counter. His eyes are crazed, his hair is mussed, and his clothes are splattered in blood. He cradles a strange yellow shield to his chest and looks around frantically. ???: Damn, I thought that passage would come out somewhere a bit more discrete. Harley: What the...? ???: Sorry to bother you. I'll be taking my leave now! He leaps from behind the bar, inadvertently knocking Harley to the ground, and runs from the establishment as though being chased. The bartender looks down the trap door, looking for more visitors while the villager who was conversing with Harley attempts to help her up. Villager: Are you okay, sweetie? Harley: I think that was... I'll be back! She grabs her bow from her back and runs after the intruder. She nocks an arrow and aims it at the man. Harley: Hey you! Stop! Where are you going with the Forum Emblem? When the man does not pause, she aims her arrow at his calf and lets it fly. The man whirls around and blasts the arrow out of the sky with a strong thunder spell. Unfortunately, the spell also hits a nearby hut, setting it ablaze. Without hesitation, he turns and runs once more, leaving the village in his dust. Harley: This...doesn't make sense. That was definitely the Forum Emblem. And that looked a lot like... Bystander: Fire! Someone do something! Harley: Oh shit. Harley and some other villagers manage to put the fire out, and Harley once again gets congratulated by the townsfolk, until a resident returns to the village with a large group trailing him. Villager 1: Dalton! It's nice to see you again after so long. How was your trip? Dalton: Insightful. Villager 1: What do you mean? Dalton: So, a fire, eh? What caused it? Villager 2: Harley was chasing after some vagabond and... Dalton: Ah, so Harley caused it? Harley: It wasn't my fault. I didn't know the guy was toting magic. A member of the group with Dalton scoffs. ???: Ha! This is quite the situation, isn't it, Victor? Victor: Oh yes, Vincent. I think our darling Dalton came to the right men. Villager 1: What's this about, Dalton? Dalton: Harley ain't no hero! I've spent the last week researching what she claims to be the Risen. And do you know what I found? Nothing! How does Harley know so much about them when there are no records on them? Harley: Oh, I can explain that. Dalton: Don't bother. I've deduced that you are a Risen yourself. A gasp ripples through the townsfolk and Harley slowly starts reaching for her bow. Harley: That's insane. Look at my skin. Do I look purple to you, Dalton? Dalton: You look suspicious is what you look like. How did you happen to just appear in the village at the exact same time as the Risen? Harley: Look, I'm not a zombie! Victor: Then she's obviously a witch! Vincent: Oh, yes. A witch! Dalton: Even better. Harley's a witch! She's tricking you guys into trusting her, and when she thinks she can get away with it, she'll spring her trap and destroy us all! The band of mercenaries behind Dalton cheers and Harley's eyes narrow. Harley: How much bank did you drop to hire a band of mercs to agree with your outrageous statements, Dalton? Dalton: Shut your lying mouth, you witch! Harley: I've been called worse. Vincent: Oh darling, don't even try to grab your bow now. There's no way you can fight all of us. Victor: Just come quietly and we'll promise to treat our pet witch right. Harley: I'd sooner die than go with you. Dalton: That can be arranged. The next split second is a blur. Everyone in the village starts speaking up at once, but nothing is louder than the roar of approval from Victor and Vincent's band of mercenaries. Harley whips out her bow and an arrow, but before she can do anything with them, someone who had managed to sneak behind her clocks her upside the head with something heavy and she falls to the ground, unconscious. Everyone falls silent as the merc responsible sets the barrel he used on the ground. Mercenary: Hey boss, we can store her in here until we get a verdict! Victor: Excellent idea, darling. Vincent: He was addressing me, Victor. Victor: We're both the boss, remember? Vincent: Ah, right! Excellent. Villager 1: Dalton, you monster! Dalton: We'll see in the morning that everyone agrees with me. And then we'll do the only thing suitable to do to witches. Vincent: Excellent! Spread the word. By noon tomorrow, we burn Harley the witch. ---- The next morning, the sun rises after an emotional night at Waydrn castle. The Shepherds, sans Sam, Pika, Florence, stand at the gates, bidding farewell to George. George: It was nice to have y'all for a while. Next time try visiting without lettin' anybody die, ya hear? Signele: That is such a bad impersonation of my accent. George: It was hilarious. Knifez: It was too soon. George: Oh, sorry Knifez. Signele: No sorry for Signe-- George: Pfft. Signelele. Signele: Okay. Augustus: Aaaaanyway, I wish you could come with us, dad. George: That's what they all say. Grace: He's lasted this long without us being here, so he'll fend for himself just fine. George: Don't know I'm gonna this time. Without Foreseer, I'm gonna have to rely on the newspaper. The newspaper! What am I, a barbarian? No, I'm a sorcerer. Gods. How inconsiderate of S— Joos: Hey now. We don't know who killed Foreseer. Don't go blaming people just yet. George: I just never pegged Sam as a traitor. I would have guessed Green if you asked me. Green: Thanks. Knifez: We don't know if he's actually a traitor yet. George: Right, right. Pika's been taken hostage, so people do weird things for love, all that. Still wasn't cool of him. Knifez: How about, instead of making assumptions, we move out and figure this out on our own? We'll tell you all about it when we get back. Augustus: I'll provide hilarious commentary too. George: Oh hell yes. That sounds like my kind of good time. See you guys then! Grace: Bye George! With heavy hearts, the Shepherds set off, everyone affected in some way by the previous day's events. Despite claims to the contrary, nobody's head hangs lower than Janice's. Every question about how she's doing is met with a half-hearted “I'm fine” and a forced smile. However, she does open up when he father offers. Jimmy: Janice? Janice, are you okay? Janice: I'm f... I'm... I'm not okay! She bursts into tears and nearly falls to her knees in the middle of the march. Jimmy puts his arm around her to keep her up as she sobs violently. Janice: Mom...she died thinking I hate her. She was gonna change for me, and I still kept treating her like garbage. She probably hated me too. Jimmy: Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Janice: And why shouldn't I? It's my fault she's dead. It was all me. Jimmy: No it wasn't. Janice: You don't understand! In the middle of that last battle, she...she asked me to go get you for help. Jimmy: She did? Janice: I thought she was just being a bitch and asking for help because she was lazy. I didn't know Esh-Ban was going to...oh, it's all my fault! Jimmy: Janice, please. Calm down. You're in no condition to fight like this. Janice: So be it. I'd rather be dead right now anyway. Jimmy: Don't say that. Janice: Just...I can't do this army thing right now. Can you stay with me until I'm better? Jimmy: I can do that. Janice: I don't know how long I'll be, but I'd appreciate it if you were here for it. Jimmy: I'll be by your side for as long as it takes. Janice: Thanks dad... Justice: Dad, are you alright? Knifez: I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Justice: But... Knifez: I have to put on a brave face for everybody else. What I feel won't matter until this is all over. Don't worry about me. You'll just make yourself more vulnerable. Justice: Oh... Okay. Sorry dad. Knifez: It's fine. Joos: I don't know if that's the healthiest way to be dealing with this, but if it works for you... Knifez: It's worked before and it will again. The only tears I'll shed over this won't be shed in the presence of anyone else. Joos: Fair enough. Knifez: Go check on our transforming units, please. Joos: You got it. Hey, Signele, how are you and Jayde enjoying our new beaststones? Signele: Mine was perfectly fine... Joos: Yours is perfectly lost. Sorry but we had to buy new ones. Jayde: I'm cool with it. It's nice and shiny. Signele: I'll deal with it. Joos: Good, I'd rather you be helping us on the battlefield than standing on the sidelines moping. Signele: I miss Sam and Pika. Joos: I know. I do too. Jayde: Even though he tried to kill you? Joos: He had his reasons. Signele: Possibly. Joos: I'm sure of it. Now I'm gonna go check on Maggie. Signele: Got it. Joos: Maggie, you doing alright? How's your new dragonstone? Maggie: Just as dragon-y and stoney as I need it to be! Thanks for buying me a new one. Joos: Try not to lose it, alright? Those things are rare and expensive. Maggie: Sir yes sir! Sarah: Joos, how does it feel to be the only head tactician? Joos: I'm not the only tactician. Sam's still part of us. We're pretty sure he's acting against his will. I don't know why I have to explain this so many times. Sarah: Sorry. Joos: You're fine. To, uh, answer your question, it's pretty weird being the only...acting tactician. Sam and I would usually split up managing the Shepherds fifty-fifty, so it's an odd jump to having twice the workload as normal. Sarah: I see. Kelsie: Just don't burn yourself out, okay? Joos: I'll try not to. Thanks for your concern, Kels. Was it Kels you wanted to be called? Or Kesh? Hmm... Kelsie: It's Kesh. Joos: Got it. I'll keep it in mind? Kelsie: Will you really, though? Joos: Of course! Everyone in this army is important and as such, I keep everyone's preferences in mind. For example, Kayla's favorite type of magic is wind magic, so I make sure to give her a new wind tome every once in a while. Kelsie: Oh, I see. Joos: Sorry, I'm probably boring you, so I'll leave you to it. Kelsie: It wasn't boring, but okay. Nearby, DJ and Chase must console a grieving Spencer. Chase: You did your best, Spence. Nobody blames you. Spencer: I obviously did something wrong, though! In my time, Josh, Chloe, and Florence survived long enough to bear children, even if Flo was incapacitated. But now Bohl, Mason, and Janice have all lost parents and I can't help but feel like it's because of our meddling. Maybe this is fate's way of showing me that the timeline doesn't appreciate being altered like this. What if things just get worse from here on out? DJ: Don't think like that, Spencer. If you resign to that, it will just become a self-fulfilling prophecy. You have to keep fighting. Chase: I hate to be the one who has to say this, but sometimes, sacrifices have to be made. Maybe those three dying when they did will help pave the way to the brighter future. Spencer: But... DJ: I understand that Bohl, Mason, and Janice won't exist in this time the way you do, but they exist now and after this is over, they can lead the lives they've always wanted to. Spencer: You're right. I can't quit now. I must persevere. DJ: And we'll be there helping you every step of the way. Chase: You know it. Spencer: Thanks. Mason: Hey. Psssst, hey Spence! Spencer: Hm? Mason: Can I pull you aside for a moment? Spencer: What is it? Once Mason is sure he and Spencer are out of earshot, he nervously starts speaking. Mason: This is so, so radically different from our time and I'm kind of freaking out, man. Spencer: I know, I know. Mason: We know who betrayed everyone in our time, but that person's so...nice in this timeline! Like, I know I'm the gullible one here. That's kind of my thing, but they are so nice! Spencer: I know. It's not just you, trust me. Mason: Could it really be Sam? Have we fucked up that ''much? What will she think? Oh gods, what if it's a family operation? What if Harley's in on it too and will kill us all when we find her? '''Spencer': Mason, Mason. Calm down. I don't think she's in on it and I don't think Sam's actually a traitor. I agree with Joos. I think Esh-Ban took Pika and forced Sam to do his bidding. Once we rescue Pika, we'll have them both back on our side. Mason: I hope you're right. This whole thing is giving me real bad vibes. Spencer: We'll be fine, Mason. We'll be fine. Mason: I'll trust you Spence. Just like I did in our time. Sorry for freaking out. Spencer: It's okay! You needed to get it out and I understand. Mason: Thanks, cuz. Spencer: You know it. Joos only has a couple of things to do before they reach the town Knifez has pointed them to. Joos: Hey, Julius. Julius: Yeah man? Joos: Have you been dancing much lately? Julius: Not as much as I used to, why? Joos: I'm kind of weighing my options here, and I'm wondering if you wanna be a different class. You could still dance for everyone outside of battle, but in battle you'd be focusing more on going in quickly, striking efficiently, and leaving. Julius: Sounds good to me. What is the new class? Joos: Assassin. You'd also be asked to at least try to learn the bow. Dakota would be able to help you, of course. And Pika when we save her. Julius: I can't promise I'll be so gung-ho to learn the bow, but I can do assassin. Danica: Assassin was one of my choices, but I chose Trickster. I like being able to heal if I really need to. Joos: And that's a good thing. We can never have too many healers. Julius: You know what, fuck it. I'll do it, Joos! Joos: Thanks a ton. Come with me. After I check in with Heroi, we'll get you started on that. As he said, his next stop with with Heroi, who's still recovering from the injuries he sustained yesterday. Joos: How are you feeling? Heroi: Like something the Taguel dragged in. Joos: Your injuries weren't too bad, were they? Heroi: No, but I did breathe in a little bit of Grima's Truth. That combined with the arrow that hit me is slowing me down big time. Joos: Oh no. Are you dying? Heroi: No, no... At least, if I am, it's not as fast as Florence was. Joos: I see. Well, you should probably sit this next battle out just to be safe. Heroi: I could. Joos: I wanted to talk to you about promotions. Heroi: Yeah? Joos: Yeah. After you're feeling better, I want to promote you. Do you want to be a Hero or Bow Knight? If you don't want either, we could use a Second Seal and play around with class options. Heroi: Hmm... Has Chase promoted? Joos: Yeah, he's a Bow Knight. Heroi: I'll be a better Bow Knight then. Joos: Sweet. More archers means better long range coverage. We'll work on that as soon as you're feeling up to battling again. Heroi: Sounds good. Later Joos. Joos: Later. Hey, Taylor. Taylor: Hi Joos. Joos: Are you ready to promote? Taylor: Actually, yes! Jimmy's taught me how to ride a horse! I can do it now. I'm not the best, but I wanna be a Great Knight. Joos: Are you sure you don't want to be a General? Taylor: One hundred percent sure. Joos: Alright then. Let's do that. After two quick promotions, Julius becomes an assassin, and Taylor mounts a horse and gains the ability to use swords, lances, and axes. As they play around with their new weapons, Joos continues pondering. Joos: Now... to think about some promotions for the kiddos. Signele: You should reclass me. Joos: What? Signele: I wanna be a tactician! Joos: No you don't. Signele: Please!! Joos: I've let you wear my cloak, and that's good enough. Signele: Aw, man. Joos: You just keep being my giant bunny babe, alright? Signele: I can do that. But only because you asked. Joos: Heh... Knifez: That's enough reclass talk. We're here. And things don't look good. The village is crowded with mercenaries, throwing riots and ransacking businesses. In the center of the village, three scary looking men stand on a makeshift stage, one holding a barrel. Behind the trio is a wooden pole surrounded by firewood. Dalton: And so, we have reached the conclusion that our dearest Harley is a witch. Villager 1: Not true! Villager 2: You thugs! Spencer: Did he just say Harley? Jayde: He did. The future children all run to the front of the crowd, looking around anxiously for their friend. Justice: Where's Harley? Danica: Why is she a witch now? Vincent: What's this? Do we have some sympathizers for the witch, Victor? Victor: What darling children. Should we show them what became of their dearest friend? Vincent: Good idea, Victor. Vincent pries the lid off the barrel in his arms and upturns it, causing an unconscious Harley to drop onto the stage like a bag of potatoes. Kelsie: I'd know that pixie cut anywhere. That's Harley! Bohl: Harley, my friend! Dalton: You know this girl? Villager 1: Please, help defend our hero. She saved us all from those monsters and now these monsters want to kill her for it! Dalton: She was working with those Risen! How else does she know their names? Augustus: You dipshit. We all know the Risen. We've been fighting them for years. By now, Knifez and Joos have pushed to the front as well. Knifez: Likewise. Villager 2: Prince Knifez! Do you know that girl? Knifez: Not yet, but my...er, my soldiers do. Let that girl go, or else you'll face the wrath of the Shepherds. Vincent: You make a strong case, prince. But what were to happen, if say, Vincent and Victor killed Waydrn's royal family? Would we take the throne then? Knifez: You hold your tongue before I remove it from your mouth. Victor: That sounds like a challenge to me, darling. Vincent: Fight! The fight breaks out so suddenly that the Shepherds have a hard time reacting. The situation is only made worse by the fact that the mercenary band is occupying the entire village, therefore surrounding them. Joos scrambles to get his bearings in the sudden chaos. Joos: Okay, we're fighting! Heroi, Janice and Jimmy, you three help the townsfolk get themselves to safety. Heroi, don't fight unless you absolutely need to. Up on stage, Dalton quickly makes himself scarce while Vincent and Victor watch the proceedings, barking out maniacal laughter while they do. Victor hefts his axe and embeds it into the ground right next to Harley's head. Bohl: Oh no you are not... He attempts to climb up on stage, but a lackey pulls him back and throws him on the ground. The attacker raises their weapon to attack, but are swept off their feet by another spell. Mason: That was close. Bohl: Thanks for the asset, my dear friend. Mason: Assist. And it's no problem. Magic users gotta stick together, you feel? Bohl: No I am not feeling. Perhaps if I touched your robe I would? Mason: No thanks. Bohl: Alright. They depart to continue fighting mercenaries while Augustus stays close to the stage, looking for an opportunity to spring a surprise attack on Victor and Vincent. Fortunately, they get one before Augustus can formulate a plan. An arrow flies into Victor's wrist, causing him to let go of his axe and stumble backwards. Victor: Ow! Vincent: Brother! Vincent scrambles to get the axe from the ground by Harley's head, but is stopped when a wind spell sweeps him off his feet. As the twins struggle to recover, one of their attackers makes himself known. Dakota runs up on stage and brandishes his sword before getting in between Victor, Vincent and Harley. Dakota: You stop right there. Vincent: Oh, you think you can take the both of us at a time? Victor: You stupid boy. Dakota: Who said I'm fighting alone? Victor and Vincent advance on Dakota with new weapons drawn. Suddenly, a horse gallops at high speed towards the stage with a young rider sitting atop it. The horse slides to a stop right in front of the stage, sending its rider flying towards the twins. Kayla: Arcwind! The wind spell hits them hard once again and Kayla lands next to Dakota. The two share a high-five as Vincent and Victor recover. Vincent: You insolent children! Victor: I will have my revenge! They rush at Kayla and Dakota, but they quickly sidestep the attacks in different directions, effectively separating the twins and ruining their teamwork. As they fight separately, Joos nods toward the stage. Joos: Someone get Harley before they remember she's there! Heroi: On it. Joos: You sure? You done helping people to safety? Heroi: Yeah, I can do it. Joos: Okay. Hurry up. With a nod, Heroi heads towards the stage. He hops on without getting noticed and picks Harley up bridal style. Before he can move, he breaks out into a terrible coughing fit, dropping her on the hardwood and calling attention to himself. He doubles over, clutching his stomach with one hand and coughing into the other. He takes his hand away from his mouth to see traces of blood in the palm. Heroi: Fuck, this must be because of that dark spell...why did this have to happen now? Vincent and Victor both hear the coughing and push their attackers back before turning their attention to Heroi, standing over a still out-cold Harley. Vincent: You clever little sneak! Victor: Let's show him a taste of our V&V double-team attack, Vincent. Vincent: Excellent idea, Victor. We are in the ideal position for it, after all. They both grab small throwing axes and hurl them at Heroi. He takes a shaky stand, but can't move out of the way in time. One axe embeds itself in his ribcage while the other one shatters his spine. His eyes widen and he falls to the ground, dead upon impact. Dakota: Heroi! Kayla: No! Vincent and Victor laugh at their conquest and walk towards Heroi, ready to grab their axes from his corpse. Victor: Excellent performance, dearest little brother. Vincent: Excellent idea, Victor. Victor: ...Vincent, watch out! With their guard down, Dakota charges at Vincent with his sword at the ready. Dakota: You let your guard down! With one quick thrust, Dakota's sword punctures Vincent's heart. Victor: Vincent!! As his brother falls to the ground, Victor shoots Dakota a glare. Victor: You absolute beast! He jumps at Dakota and the two engage in a fierce battle. Kayla runs up behind Victor and attempts to help out, but the mercenary swings around, hitting her with the broad side of his axe. She goes flying off the stage and Victor resumes his battle with Dakota without a second thought. Nearby, Harley finally starts to stir. Her eyes open slowly and she stays still for a moment, taking a while to survey her surroundings. She gets to her knees and reaches behind her and can't find her bow, despite her quiver still being full. She looks around, gasping at the bodies around her. One of the bodies isn't a bad sight and she sees that Vincent had a bow on him. She wrestles it from his dead body and grabs an arrow. She aims her weapon at Victor and fires her arrow. It hits Victor in the small of his back and he screams out, dropping his axe to the ground. He drops to his knees and Dakota looms over him, sword at the ready. He looks to Harley and gives her a silent thumb's up. He kicks Victor to the ground and walks over to Harley. Dakota: Need a hand up? Harley: Thank you, sir. Once word spreads that Victor and Vincent have fallen in battle, the mercenaries flee town immediately. Dalton was the first to flee upon hearing the news, hopefully to never enter the village again. Once it's all over, Harley stands on the stage with Knifez and Joos, looking down at an injured Victor. Victor: Please...please spare my life. Harley: After what you wanted to do to me, I have half a mind to tie you to that pole and burn you. Victor: *sob* Please no. Harley: However, I wouldn't wish that gruesome sight on these innocent townspeople, so I'll give you the quick and easy route. She readies her bow and aims directly at Victor's forehead. She lets go and Victor falls to the ground with an arrow-sized hole in his head. Harley: What a disgusting man. Knifez: Indeed. Joos: So, Harley, huh? Harley: Yes. Knifez: We have a lot to talk about. After the Shepherds clean up, Rachel sits Chase down for a talk. Rachel: Chase, I have bad news. Chase: What is it? Rachel: Well, first...did Heroi have any family that you know of? Chase: ...No? Maybe. I don't know. I think his family is all gone. Might be why he's a mercenary in the first place. Rachel: Alright then. Chase: Why do you ask? Rachel: Today, Heroi died. Chase: What?! Rachel: I'm so sorry. Chase: Oh no... Heroi's been my friend for years. This is...this is not okay. Rachel: I...don't know what to say. Chase: It's alright. It's not your fault. I'll...I'll manage, I guess. DJ: You okay? Chase: I might take a while to be okay. Spencer: We're here for you, dad. Chase: Thanks, guys. Meanwhile, Knifez, Joos, Harley and Dakota sit down in the bar and have a chat. Knifez: So he did come through here? This is where the secret passage ends up, after all. Harley: Yeah. He has these crazy eyes and messed up blond hair. Joos: Sounds like him. Harley: What happened? Who is he? Don't tell me he's who I think he is. Knifez: Harley, that was your father. Harley: Oh great. I came back all this way... Joos: Hey, it's not so bad. We don't thin he betrayed us because he wanted to. Your mother is also missing. Harley: Oh... Joos: We think Esh-Ban kidnapped her and is holding her hostage. He might be using her to force Sam to do these things. Dakota: I know that's the case. Joos: You do? Dakota: I was very close to Pika. She would never betray us. Joos: I don't think she would either. Harley: No, they wouldn't! My parents were fantastic in my time! After...after you two died, they lead the Shepherds like a well-oiled machine. At least, that's what I heard. They weren't anywhere near evil, though. Promise. Knifez: I don't know. In fact, I'm debating about whether I even want you in with us, to be honest. Harley: Why? Knifez: Worst case scenario, they do end up being evil, and then they have you as a possible inside agent. Harley: Oh, I see... Knifez: I know it's the overly cautious option, but I... ahem, I lost my sister because I wasn't cautious enough. Joos: How about a compromise? We let her join us, but don't have her fight too often until we learn the truth and where she stands? If they end up evil and she joins them too, she's not as experienced as she could be. If they end up good and she's good too, they can reunite with her and start training her right away. Knifez: That sounds good. Harley? Your thoughts? You've been awful quiet. Harley: I understand now. I came back in time to save my parents from their fate and get to know them better than I did in our bad future. However, our ultimate goal is to stop Grima at all costs. I...I miss my mom and dad, but if it turns out that they're on the wrong side of history, then...I won't let you guys down. I promise. Joos: I understand this is hard for you, Harley. We have a long walk ahead of us, so take the time to catch up with your friends. Harley: I will. The four exit the bar to an eager set of royals. Green: So what's the verdict? Because I hate to be the one to say it, but I don't exactly trust Harley. Knifez: We understand. She won't be doing any battling until we learn the truth. Until then, her friends will be keeping a very close eye on her, I'm sure. Dakota: I volunteer too. I knew her mom well, so we can talk about her. Harley: I'd like that, Dakota. Joos: Alright then. I guess we head to Frar next? Green: *gulp* Knifez: Don't worry Green, we're not going to the capital. We're going to scour the land for Esh-Ban's hideout. We know the general area of where to look, and I'm sure we can track Sam and Pika's scent when we get close enough. Joos: Can Taguel track scents? Signele: Psh, can Taguel track scents. Hah! Of course we can. Joos: Alright then. Knifez: Let's get going. Harley: *sigh* Let's. > CHAPTER 17: TRUTH < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Great Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *Grace. War Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Grandmaster. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Grandmaster. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Jimmy. Great Knight. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Sniper. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Dakota. Assassin. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *DJ. Swordmaster. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Green. Wyvern Knight. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Falcon Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. *Chase. Bow Knight. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Julius. Assassin. A gifted dancer with a flair for philandering and caffeine. *Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. *Sarah. Wyvern Rider. A gifted Wyvern Rider who prefers the term "realistic." *Kayla. Dark Knight. A hyperactive mage who can't wait to prove herself as more than just a kid. *Anna. Trickster. A world-traveling merchant who loves money and big spenders. *Rachel. War Cleric. Constantly picks fights, but is better at healing than punching. *Joanne. Paladin. A quiet knight who waits for the perfect moment to speak up. *Daniel. Hero. A Frarian warrior who hopes for the best but expects the worst. *Taylor. Great Knight. A horse-loving girl who's incidentally really bad at riding horses. Future Children *Spencer. Myrmidon. An enigmatic man who thirsts for a better world. *Danica. Trickster. A cunning, flirty girl who could rob even the greatest thieves blind. *Bohl. Mage. An confusing youth with incredible intelligence and not so great speech patterns. *Jayde. Taguel. A hyperactive Taguel obsessed with the goal of making the species thrive. *Kelsie. Troubadour. A lazy, adopted child who was given everything before the world burned. *Augustus. Fighter. A fun-loving warrior with sharp wit and even sharper axes. *Janice. Wyvern Rider. A rebellious Wyvern Rider with more love for her wyvern than herself. *Justice. Pegasus Knight. A nervous boy whose top priority is exceeding his father's expectations. *Mason. Dark Mage. An uptight mage who stands for nothing and falls for anything. *Harley. Archer. A reserved girl torn between saving the world and protecting her family. Information *This paralogue was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Story Category:Paralogues